Lu's Justice or Hurt
by Rosa Blasi Fan 1
Summary: Will Lu be hurt again or get justice
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"RWHC" Lana says as she answers the phone.

"Lana, This is Bob. I need to to send Dr. Delgado to my office as soon as possible." Bob tells Lana.

"OKay, Will do." Lana says as she hangs up the phone.

Lana goes into Lu's office and tells her she is needed in Bob's office.

"What do you need Dr. Jackson?" Lu asks as she walks into Dr. Jacksons office.

"Well...Dr. Delgado, I got some news today that you probably wont like to well. I just wanted you to knowthat Dr. Kilner is going to be working here again." Bob says looking at Lu and waiting for a reply.

"WHAT? You are going to let him work here, why?" Lu asks angrly.

"Delgado, I am sorry the board told me and I dont have a choice. He starts tomorrow." 

Lu storms out of his office pissed as hell and hurt.

The Next Day...

Lu is walking up to get some lab results when she sees Kilner. He touches her should and says hello.

Lu goes into a rampage and jumps on Kilner. She is hitting and kicking him and wont stop, until 3 cops pulled her off of him and put her in handcuffs. 

"Were going down town." One cops says and they lead her to a cop car and take her away.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy goes to the jail to find out if she can bail the partner out.

"Hello, I was wondering if Luisa Delgado has been put on bail yet"  
"Hold on mam...Im sorry but she wont be on bail until next weekend, since she has a record of being in here before for violence and assault"  
"You are kidding me right? I mean come on this is going to ruin her"  
"Im sorry, I dont make the rules, and I certainly do not break them"  
"Okay, Thank you."

Lu is in her cell, just torn up inside, knowing she should not have attacked Kilner like that. She begins to cry knowing she could get in trouble for doing this and it could jeopardize her job. She keeps goign back to the night of her rape.

It is now night time and Lu realizes she will have to stay the night in jail (since nobody told her she would not get bail for a week). She drifts off to sleep.

The guard comes into Lu's cell trying to wake her up for she is screaming, yelling, and rolling around in her cot uncontrollably. As soon as he wakes her up she jumps realizing that she had a nightmare about her rape.

"Are you okay little lady"  
"Uhh...yea..yea im fine"  
"Okay well you go back to sleep then."

A week later...

Andy goes to the jail to bail Lu out, imaging what kind of shape Lu is in. As she pays the bail for Lu, she patiently waits for her to come out. As she sees Lu coming out she notices that the joint did damage on Lu. Lu looks as if she is emotionly drained, hasnt sleep the whole week, and as if they had not let her shower. Lu walks up to Andy giving her a hug.

"Lu, are you okay"  
"Andy, Im sorry, I didnt mean to attack him like that but I know why he came back, he wanted to hurt me again by just being there. I know he knew I wouldnt be able to take it and he was right, I dont know if I can work in that hospital again"  
Andy looks at Lu with disbelief in her eyes, "Lu, you cannot seriously mean that"  
"Andy, I do mean it, if i snap like that again I could possibly really do some time, and I just dont know anymore."

Andy cannot beleive she is hearing this from Lu, is she giving up on her hopes and dreams, all she worked for through her life? Andy takes Lu to her car so she can drive Lu home so she can get some rest. 


	3. Chapter 3

Andy goes to the jail to find out if she can bail the partner out.

"Hello, I was wondering if Luisa Delgado has been put on bail yet"  
"Hold on mam...Im sorry but she wont be on bail until next weekend, since she has a record of being in here before for violence and assault"  
"You are kidding me right? I mean come on this is going to ruin her"  
"Im sorry, I dont make the rules, and I certainly do not break them"  
"Okay, Thank you."

Lu is in her cell, just torn up inside, knowing she should not have attacked Kilner like that. She begins to cry knowing she could get in trouble for doing this and it could jeopardize her job. She keeps goign back to the night of her rape.

It is now night time and Lu realizes she will have to stay the night in jail (since nobody told her she would not get bail for a week). She drifts off to sleep.

The guard comes into Lu's cell trying to wake her up for she is screaming, yelling, and rolling around in her cot uncontrollably. As soon as he wakes her up she jumps realizing that she had a nightmare about her rape.

"Are you okay little lady"  
"Uhh...yea..yea im fine"  
"Okay well you go back to sleep then."

A week later...

Andy goes to the jail to bail Lu out, imaging what kind of shape Lu is in. As she pays the bail for Lu, she patiently waits for her to come out. As she sees Lu coming out she notices that the joint did damage on Lu. Lu looks as if she is emotionly drained, hasnt sleep the whole week, and as if they had not let her shower. Lu walks up to Andy giving her a hug.

"Lu, are you okay"  
"Andy, Im sorry, I didnt mean to attack him like that but I know why he came back, he wanted to hurt me again by just being there. I know he knew I wouldnt be able to take it and he was right, I dont know if I can work in that hospital again"  
Andy looks at Lu with disbelief in her eyes, "Lu, you cannot seriously mean that"  
"Andy, I do mean it, if i snap like that again I could possibly really do some time, and I just dont know anymore."

Andy cannot beleive she is hearing this from Lu, is she giving up on her hopes and dreams, all she worked for through her life? Andy takes Lu to her car so she can drive Lu home so she can get some rest. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Andy looks at Lu as she is driving her home.

"Lu"  
"Yea Andy?  
"Were you serious when you said you didnt think you could work in that hospital"  
"Andy, I was serious then, but I think I was just overwhelmed, I mean I just got out of jail." Lu says with tears in her eyes "Okay, I am going to take you home and then Im going to go talk to Bob"  
Lu doesnt want to argue so she just nods her head

Later...

"Bob, I need to talk to you about Lu"  
"Okay"  
"Well, I bailed Lu out of jail today, and I dont think she can work in the same hospital with Kilner, she said so herself"  
"Andy, Ive been through this with everyone, its out of my hands, and Im sorry about Delgados situation, but I cannot do anything about it."

Andy gives him a glare and storms out of her office. As she is walking down to the RWHC she sees Lu.

"Lu, what are you doing here?" realizing her friend needs rest.  
"What do you think Im doing here Andy, Ive got patients"  
"Delgado, I dont think..." Lu interupts "You dont think I should be here since Kilner is here and I just got out of jail, am I right"  
"Delgado, I know you want to be here but what if you snap again"  
"I wont so dont worry about me okay." Lu walks into her office

That night...

Lu sits in her office, she is the only one from the RWHC that hasnt went home. She heres a knock on the door and without asking who it is she tells them to come in. She turns white as a ghost realizing it was Kilner, and she knew it was just her and him in the RWHC...

Dont worry, Ill be updating soon 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Lu stares at Kilner as he enters her office and walks toward her. Her heart is throbbing wondering what he could want.  
"Dr. Delgado, you should not have attacked me the way you did" Kilner says with anger in his eyes "Pl..ea..se, just leave me alone." Lu says as she is breathing heavy and shaking.  
"Why should I leave you alone, you attacked me and I had not done anything to you"  
Lu is to scared to speak when she notices him getting close to her. He pulls her to him and he starts kissing her, she pulls away quickly, stunned that this could be happening again. She starts hitting him with her fist and starts yelling at him to leave her alone. He refuses to leave. He pulled her on the couch that is in her office and starts to get on top of her but she rolls off the couch before he can, he goes toward the floor instead. He starts to unbutton her shirt as she is pushing him and hitting him. He raises his hand and hits her in the face. "Please, stop, i dont want this, GET OFF!" Lu yells "You want this and you know it, and you wanted it the first time too!" Kilner smiles at her.  
After Kilner gets her shirt off he starts to go for her pants. she starts kicking her legs trying to stop him. He raises his hand again and hits her, over and over until she is out cold, then he finished what he had started, and left.  
The Next Morning.  
"Lana, who is my first patient?" Andy asks Lana in a cheerful mood.  
"JoAnn Slaven"  
"Okay, Ill see you later"  
As Andy comes out of her office she notices it is 12 oclock and she hasnt seen Delgado all day.  
"Lana, wheres Lu, I havent seen her all day"  
"Now thats a good question, I havent seen her either"  
"Well, I will call her house and make sure shes okay"  
Andy calls but there is no answer.  
"Lana, nobody answered"  
"Now thats weird," Lana states as Peter walks in.  
"Hey guys how are you"  
"Fine Riggs, have you seen Lu"  
"I havent seen her but her car is here"  
Andy and Lana look at each other and realize something is wrong with the picture. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Lana, I wounder where Lu is, if her car is outside she should be here"  
"I agree Dr.Campbell, Im kind of worried about her"  
"Well, I will check her office and see if her stuff is here, that should tell us a little more if it is"

Andy walks into Lu's office and she is hurt by what she saw. Lu was lying on the floor with just her bra and underwear on, and she looked to be hit several times.

"Peter, get in here NOW!"

Peter comes running in realizing there is something wrong by Andys tone of voice.

"O my god, Andy what happened"  
"Peter I dont know but we need to get her to the ER quick."

Lana is watching Peter and Andy as they carry her to the ER.

"Nick, get over here, we need help"  
"Andy, what happened?" Nick realizing that Lu had been beaten and wasnt dressed.  
"I dont know, we found her in her office like this"  
"Andy, i dont know how to say this but"  
"What, What is it Nick, TELL ME" she yells as she is worried for her friend "It...It looks as if she has been raped" Nick says in a soft voice, notting willing to take it in himself

Andy looks dazed, realizing that Nick was right, she demands him to do a rape kit and then it hits her that she will be ruined if she comes to, since this would be her second rape...(Andy starts to cry.)

Later...

"Andy, I am done with the rape kit, and Lu is awake, but she is not in good states" Nick says to Andy "O god, I will talk to her"  
"Andy, it may not be the best time, but I need you to ask her who did this for she wasnt awake until after I was finished."

Andy looks at Nick in disbelief, she doesnt want to bring it up to her friend.

Andy walks toward Lu's room... 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lu enters Lu's room and realizes that Lu is in bad shape

"Lu...what happened?"

Lu turns her head away as if she doesnt want anyone to know.

"Lu, you have to talk to me, I need to know"  
"Andy, I was raped, again, you already know that!" Lu yells with intense anger "Lu, I know that you probably feel awful right now, and I know this has to be hard on you since you've been through this before but..I need to know who did this"  
"Why does it matter Andy, they will get away with it and you know it!" Lu screams, thinking of how Kilner got off before.  
"Lu please just tell me who it is"  
"It was Kilner, he did this, again and and," Lu stops for her crying to to much and she cannot speak.  
"O God Lu"  
"Please, just leave me alone"

Andy understands that Lu needs to be alone for a little while so she leaves.

Andy rushes through Bob's door without bothering to knock.

"Andy, what is wrong with you"  
"I will tell you wants wrong Bob, you let Kilner work here again and he he he (not wanting to let the words leave her mouth) raped Lu, again, you should have known better then to let him work here!" Andy yells in rage "Andy, are you sure...that it was Kilner"  
"Lu said it was and I believe her but the DNA tests will come back soon from the rape kit and we will know for sure, and she was beaten too, I found her in her office, lying there not moving"  
"Andy that must have been awful, I will call the police."

The police arrive at Kilners office.  
"Dr. Kilner, you need to come with us"  
"Why, may I ask"  
"You are being arrested for the rape of Dr. Luisa Delgado"  
"That's crazy, I havent even seen her."

Hours later...

"Andy, I got the DNA results back from the lab and, it wasnt Kilner"  
"Nick, are you sure, I mean I dont think Lu would lie"  
"The tests dont lie."

Andy ponders this in her mind, wondering if Lu would lie about who it was. Then Andy decides to retest her DNA, remembering that Kilner was here and can get into all the labs.

The DNA test came back as Kilners DNA 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Andy is walking into the police office with the DNA results.

"Officer, I have DNA results that prove it was Rand Kilner"  
"That is great, I will take these and put them in the filing system"  
"Thank you."

Andy leaves and heads back to the hospital, preparing to talk to Lu once again.

Andy arrives at the hospital and goes to Lu room.

"Hi Lu, how are you feeling?" Andy asks "How do you think I am feeling Andy?" Lu says sarcastically "Lu, I know that this is hard, but you have a court date 3 days from now, and we have to get you in the state of being where you can tell the judge and jury everything that happened"  
"Oh Andy, I am willing to tell them what happened believe me"  
"That is good...umm...would you like me to call Marc"  
"Yea, but do not tell him what is wrong, I want to be the one to explain"  
"Okay Lu, I will just tell him your room number and tell him to come and see you." Andy says as she walks out to call Marc.

An hour later...

Marc enters his mothers room to see her all bruised and beaten.

"Mom, what happened"  
"Marc, this is kind of hard to tell you, but I was raped...again"  
Marc, not wanting to believe her, asks, "Who"  
"Well, Dr. Rand Kilner came back to work here a little while ago, and I was in the clinic, reviewing some files and he came into my office and thats what happened"  
"It was the same person that did it the first time"  
"Yes, it was but dont worry, hes in jail"  
"Yea for now" Marc says hastfully Marc, I want to get some sleep, Good Night, and I love you." Lu says as she turns over to go to sleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It is about an hour before the trial and Andy is helping Lu get ready.

"Lu, are you ready to do this?" Andy asks "Andy, I am ready," Lu says with tears filling her eyes "Lu, are you sure you wont break in there? I know that this has to be very hard for you"  
"Yes, you are right, it is hard, but I want him put in jail!" Lu raises her voice a little "Okay then, lets get you ready"

The Trial

"Dr. Delgado, can you tell us in your own words what exactly happened to you that night"  
"Yes", Lu hesitates, "I was sitting in my office, everyone else in the RWHC had left, well so I thought. I heard a knock on my door, so I told them they could come in. When he did I was shocked, because it was Rand Kilner. He told me that I should not have attacked him the way I did the day before, and I told him to just leave me alone, but he wouldnt, he pulled me toward him and kissed me, I jurked away quickly for I hated this man. Then he pushed me onto the couch in my office and before he could get ontop of me I rolled off the couch onto the floor, he went to the floor too. Then," Lu takes a deep breathe trying to hold back her tears, "he started to unbutton my shirt, I started hitting him, trying to get him off of me, but he hit me in the face, and by that time my shirt was already undone. Then, he went to take my pants off, and as I was kicking, he started striking me in the face and then I must have been knocked out, because next thing I remember was waking up in the ER, and Andy telling me I had been raped again." Lu starts crying, and her attorney hands her a Kleenex.

"Thank you, you may step down"

"Dr. Kilner can you tell us what happened that night"  
"All I can tell you is that I did not see Dr. Delgado that night, I was in my home"  
"Doctor, do you realize that the tests show the DNA is yours"  
"Yes, I realize that, but it could be wrong"  
Okay, Thank you, you may step down."

"Andy Campbell, will you please step up, and tell us what happened the day you found Dr. Delgado?"

"I was at work, and it was about noon when I was looking for Dr. Delgado to talk to her, but no one had seen her. I tried calling her home but nobody answered, then Peter walked in, and I asked him if he had seen her. He said he had not seen her but her car was outside, I found this very strange, and I decided to check her office and see if her stuff was here. As I walked in, I found Dr. Delgado lying on the floor in just her bra and underwear, and I noticed she looked as if she was beaten. I then, yelled for Peter and we carried Lu to the ER, and then when she awoke, I told her that she had indeed been raped."

"We will take a short recess and then we will have the verdict."

Ten minutes later...

"We have reached a verdict..." 


	10. Chapter 10

"The verdict is...GUILTY"

Lu's heart drops with releaf, as she puts her hands to her face and crys.

"He will serve 15 years or more in jail, no bail."

After court.

"Lu, I am so glad to hear the verdict", Andy says with a smile on her face.  
"Thanks Andy, me too", Lu says with a frown on her face as she walks into her office.

"I wonder why is so down", Andy asks herself.'

"Lu, can I talk to you", Andy asks "Umm sure, what do you need,  
"You seemed a little down, I mean you rapiest is in jail, you should be happy shouldnt you"  
"Andy, I know that is what people would think, but it isnt the simple. I mean God yes I am happy Kilner is in jail, but what he did to me will always be with me, and since to giveit twice, it is even harder, I just wonder why me, and could it happen again?" Lu states with tears in her eyes "Lu, I am sorry, but I dont think it will happen again"  
"Andy, that is what I thought the first time I was raped and since I was raped again, I just wonder what could happen."

Andy understands Lu's thoughts, and nods her head as she walks out of Lu's office knowing that her partner is very down and Andy needs to help her build herself back up again. 


End file.
